Using brushes to clean a person's back is well known in the prior art. There are multiple prior art designs and brush configurations to accomplish cleaning a back in a shower. For example, a motorized back scrubber is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,345,640 which includes a number of rotating brushes powered by an electric motor to clean the back of an individual. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,996,861, another shower back cleansing and massaging device is disclosed. It hangs from the shower head and is adjustable to match the height of the individual taking a shower. The device has three separate sections of rotating brushes that cleans different areas of the back. Another back massaging and cleaning device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,120,947 where the brushes are affixed to the device and do not move. Liquid soap and water is dispensed between the brushes to clean a person's back.
Previous back scrubbing devices were specifically designed to work solely in the shower. They lacked the ability to be used outside the shower as a massager or a cleaner. There is a need for a portable back scrubbing and massaging device that can be used safely in the shower and outside the shower, on a person's bed for example.
Previous brush configurations were unchangeable, meaning that the brushes could not be repositioned to suit the personal preferences of an individual. Predetermined brush configurations may not be suitable for all individuals, since each person may have a personal preference about what area or section of the back they want to clean. Thus, there is a need to have the brushes be configurable and removable, so that a person can rearrange the brushes into a configuration that suits their personal preference.
In previous back scrubbing devices, the brush heads were permanent and unalterable. This meant that an individual was unable to select a different brush other than those brushes provided. Also if the brush wore out, the complete back scrubbing device would have to be replaced. Since each person has varying sensitivities to different types of brushes, there then is a need for a back scrubbing and massaging device that lets a person choose from a variety of brushes and massage accessories with varying amounts of thickness, softness, or length to suit the person's personal preference.